While saw horses and saw horse brackets or braces have been long employed, prior constructions have imposed some difficulties in use. For example, prior saw horse constructions employed the horizontal or saw horse cross members as work supports, thereby placing the supporting cross members in position to obstruct many saw cuts. This often required rearrangement of the work during operation thereon, and other inconvenient manipulations. The work movement relative to the support or cross member, or inadvertent cutting of the cross member, can produce undesirable hazards to safety, as well as inconvenience. Sometimes it is necessary to clamp the work to a saw horse, which further compounds the difficulties encountered with prior art saw horses.
While certain prior art proposals have attempted to overcome these problems, such as in the disclosures of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,144 and 4,031,981, the proposals thereof have not been satisfactory, and accordingly have not met with general acceptance.